A general blind previously known is such that many slats are supported in alignment by a ladder cord suspended from a head box, a top end of the ladder cord is supported by a ladder cord support device provided in the head box, the ladder cord support device is operated to rotate the slats, one end of a lift cord is connected to a bottom rail, which is placed at a bottom of a row of slats and to which a bottom end of the ladder cord is connected, while the other end of the lift cord is passed through the row of slats and introduced into the head box, and the lift cord is raised or lowered to raise or lower the row of slats and the bottom rail.
However, a previously known blind slat has a long length with respect to a width thereof, and when the slat is raised or lowered, or when the slat is in a lowered state, an object is caught by an end of the slat to often bend the slat.
Particularly, a portion of the slat through which the lift cord passes has low strength, and thus stress tends to concentrate on and bend the portion. A slat once bent is difficult to restore, and the blind has to be used with the bent slat, thus lowering a light blocking property and operability of the blind, and degrading design thereof.
The present invention is achieved in view of the above described problems, and has an object to provide a slat resistant to bending in a blind and a blind slat.